


Track 2: Dollhouse

by talisha_jaynee



Series: The Shameless Cry Baby Storybook [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: High School, M/M, Songfic, theyre pretty young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey had never invited anyone in his 15 years of living over to his house before, so the mix of disgust and anxiousness his stomach was feeling right now made him want to puke. He opened the front gate, motioned for Ian to follow and led him down the stone pathway that led to the front door.</p><p>"Wow, this place is massive," Ian eyes goggled over the vast front garden, complete with a water fountain and a variety of flowers. </p><p>Mickey grumbled his thanks as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before unlocking and opening the front door. He eyes flickered to Ian's face trying to understand what was racing in the taller boys mind, but all he saw was Ian's mouth fall open in surprise. Mickey suppressed an eye roll and roughly pulled Ian into the entrance so he could lock the door behind them.</p><p>Songfic to Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 2: Dollhouse

Mickey Milkovich felt super nervous showing Ian where he lived. Even though it was common knowledge in the area that the Milkovich's were rich, they were a very private family and didn't share with many people just how well off they were. The Milkovich boy was actually embarrassed about how well off his family was and it showed in the grandness of his house. The interior and exterior had been modernized greatly with the help of his mothers design skills and no expense was too much. 

Mickey had never invited anyone in his 15 years of living over to his house before, so the mix of disgust and anxiousness his stomach was feeling right now made him want to puke. He opened the front gate, motioned for Ian to follow and led him down the stone pathway that led to the front door.

"Wow, this place is massive," Ian eyes goggled over the vast front garden, complete with a water fountain and a variety of flowers. 

Mickey grumbled his thanks as he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before unlocking and opening the front door. He eyes flickered to Ian's face trying to understand what was racing in the taller boys mind, but all he saw was Ian's mouth fall open in surprise. Mickey suppressed an eye roll and roughly pulled Ian into the entrance so he could lock the door behind them.

"Wow Mick," Ian sighed, "this place is awesome."

 _My first nickname,_  Mickey thought as he heart fluttered a little,  _maybe my first friend._  


"If you think this awesome," Mickey replied, "wait til you see my room."

Ian smiled down at the brunette, "is that an invitation?"

Mickey laughed, playfully pushing Ian and led the duo upstairs in the corridor.

  


The tour wasn't extensive, Mickey was to aware on boring his new friend to spend more than a few minutes in each room, but he enjoyed the way Ian's eyes lit up as Mickey opened each door. And also enjoyed the fact that Ian could not stop himself touching things. He had spent a whole minute feeling the towels in the bathroom, he turned on every tap, flicked every light in every room, and knocked on every wall.

"Why're you doing that stupid shit?" Mickey asked after Ian knocked his 20th wall upstairs.

Ian had simply replied with, "just curious." And Mickey couldn't help but laugh at the innocence.

"Okay but just don't knock on these next walls, okay?" Mickey responded, and before Ian could ask why, Mickey led them away from one of the many Milkovich bathrooms and into his room. He felt a sudden wave of panic run through his body as Ian began examining every item in in the older boys bedroom. 

Ian was slow with his prowl around the room, looking at each item up close with his eyebrows furrowed. Mickey watched from the doorway, nervously running his thumb over his bottom lip, praying to a God he didn't believe in that Ian would like his room. The small noises Ian gave away, his little chuckles and sighs lessened the anxiety that was eating inside Mickey. But this was the first non-family member to see the inside of Mickey's bedroom and he wanted approval.

A few minutes of tense silence passed, with the occasional noise from Ian, before one of the boys spoke.

"Nice room," Ian had complimented now facing Mickey with a large grin.

"Thanks," Mickey tried to not show how happy he was, but failed to hide his small smile. The moment was ruined by two grumbling stomachs, "wanna eat?" Ian nodded and followed Mickey's steps back out of the room and further down the upstairs corridor.

The tour was shortened dramatically. It now only consisted of small sentences and no touching.

"That's the office, another bathroom, Colin's room, another bathroom," Mickey pointed to each door along the corridor, "Iggy's room..."

"It smells funny," Ian commented nonchalantly, "like weed."

Mickey didn't reply, tightened his jaw, kept his eyes away from Ian's questioning face and just continued to point out rooms. "Another bathroom,  my parents room..."

"Whats that sound?" Ian asked stopping in his tracks. Mickey hadn't even heard any noise coming from the room, he had learned early in his life to keep to himself and not pay attention to his other family members. But after Ian pointed it out, Mickey's senses picked up on the soft but audible moans coming from behind the closed door. Feeling his cheeks blush he quickly continued to the end of the corridor, down the stairs and into the kitchen, not even paying attention to if Ian was following him anymore. 

Ian met him in the kitchen only a few moments later and Mickey could see the taller boys cheeks now matched his red hair. "Was that your mom and dad..." He began.

"No," Mickey replied bluntly, his eyes fell onto the marble counter top "my moms on a month long business trip and won't be back for a few weeks." There was a strained silence that filled the room as Micky moved to the kitchens large pantry and opened it for Ian, "what do you want?"

Mickey looked back to Ian, watching his astonished eyes look over the continents, "Mick, I'm 14, I'm not allowed to drink yet."

The brunette looked at him confused before turning back around and noticing that the only items in the pantry was bottles and bottles of various liquors. "Fuck, that all my mums shit," he explained briefly before closing the door. He felt tears well up in his eyes now.

"Shhh," Ian tried to comfort the shorter boy by pulling him into a hug, "I'm sorry about your family. Man I had no idea."

 _You still don't have any idea about my family,_ Mickey thought as he rested his head on Ian's bony shoulder.  


"We all thought you guys were the perfect family," Ian continued speaking, "guess the whole neighborhood is wrong."

Mickey nodded into Ian's body, soaking Ian's shirt in his cry baby tears.

**Author's Note:**

> so second installment hope you enjoy :)  
> also if you haven't listened to the album DO IT!! its gr9  
> tumblr: gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com.au


End file.
